Ren Fujii
Ren Fujii, is the main protaganist of Dies Irae. Know as Yato in Kajiri Kamui Kagura, and Setsuna (The Moment) in Dies Irae Pantheon Before Dies Irae/The Day Of Wrath Ren Fujii was created by Karl Ernst Krafft, also known as Mercurius, as his substitute, who would fill seat XIII of the Obsidian Round Table in his place during the battle at the Eastern Shambhala, Suwahara City, which would see the resurrection of Reinhard Heydrich and the erasure of the world of Eternal Recurrence, which the Golden Beast plans to wash away with his own world. As his substitute, Zarathustra (Ren's magic name and identificator within the LDO) would serve (capitalizing in the hatred the rest of the Beast's Fangs feel against Mercurius) as the opponent they'd have to face once they arrived to the city, in order to open the eight Swastika scattered over the city, as mere bloodshed won't serve to complete the Transmutation of Gold as needed. Therefore, true battles would be needed and, as long as a majority of the Swastika open due to battling and not one sided massacres, the Longinus Dreizehn Orden's goals will be fulfilled. This role exists alongside another: to be Reinhard's promised opponent, who would truly push him to his limits, so he could fulfill his wish of fighting with his full strength against an adversary that can withstand it, opponent that will take the shape of his sworn's friend substitute, upon reaching the peak of its powers. Ren's birth took place at the exact time the Obsidian Round Table's seats were filled. He's the other half of the being that came to be known as Machina, using Lotus Reichhart's soul as the basis for his consciousness, and later fused with Mercurius' blood. This way, not only did Ren have the potential to achieve Godhood, but he also effectively became Mercurius' shadow, his very own Ahnenerbe. Despite being created so many years prior to the story's start, it still took long for Ren to gain awareness, and more so to reach a point in which he could serve his purpose. For that reason, he was entrusted to a descendant of members of ODESSA in Japan, organization that helped Nazis to escape persecution. The man, named Ayase, claimed that Ren's parents had died in an accident and, given they were his dearest friends, he was tasked to be his adoptive father. The infant Ren, despite harbouring doubts about having parents at all, believed Mr Ayase. He got into the Ayase family, made of the man, his wife and his daugher, Kasumi, as if he were one of their own. It is during these peaceful years with the Ayase family that he met his best friend, Shirou Yusa. However, the bliss of a happy family life did not last. One day, in 1995 (back when Ren and Shirou were only 6 years old), Shirou murdered Mr Ayase, with Ren helping in covering the crime up. Though Mr Ayase died from being stabbed in the neck, courtesy of Shirou, they managed to hide the corpse for a time and, after that, mask his death as a complete accident, making it seems as if he had fallen upon one of the blades he kept at home. Being children, of course, no one would think they were murderers. Furthermore, the discovery of a torture room in the man's basement further cemented him as not being a completely innocent man. Kasumi and her mother remained, of course, unaware of Ren and Shirou's involvement. Ren, Kasumi and Shirou moved together to Suwahara City two years prior to the start of the main story. They lived in the same apartment block, Ren's apartment being in between Shirou and Kasumi's. Apparently, Kasumi's mom wouldn't let her move if they didn't live in the same building. Shirou didn't waste a second a brought down the wall between his and Ren's apartment using a hammer, so he could access it quickly. However, in 2006, two months before the story begins, Ren and Shirou have a brutal fistfight in Tsukinosawa High's rooftop. Shirou, allegating that he is tired of their boring, daily life, and wants to play with all variables available to him, plans to tell Kasumi about the truth of her father's murder. Ren, unwilling to let his best friend ruin his daily life, begins with the fight. In the aftermath, they are found lying in the rooftop by their upperclassman, Rea Himuro, whom the group had struck a solid friendship with since they arrived in Suwahara City, who calls an ambullance to take them both to the hospital, as both their bodies have suffered many injuries. Dies irae Common Route Chapter 1: L'enfant de la Punition Two months after his fight with Shirou, Ren's recovery in the hospital has ended, and thus, he's ready to continue with his normal life once again. After getting everything sorted out, Ren leaves the hospital and heads straight for home before Kasumi has a chance to arrive. However, and to Ren's surprise, he bumps into Kasumi on his way home, who had skipped school just to pick Ren up. After some bickering, Kasumi offers Ren to go on a date, a plan which she is quick to inform her friend is not hers, but Himuro's. Their upperclassman handed Kasumi two tickets for the blade exposition in Suwahara City's Museum, so that's what their date is going to be. Upon arriving at the Museum, Ren is not comfortable at all, primarily because he has an irrational dislike of blades (probably due to the incident of Mr Ayase's death), specially when they are weapons, as the majority of objects in the exposition are. Just when they are going to leave, Ren sees himself attracted to an object not in the exposition, by a mysterious voice. The object in question is a guillotine, an instrument used in executions during the French Revolution. Being repulsed by it, Ren and Kasumi decide to leave, but not before Ren sees the spectre of a girl in front of the guillotine. Back at their apartment block (Shirou doesn't live near them anymore, as he dissappeared shortly after getting to the hospital) Category:Dies Irae Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Dies Irae Pantheon Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Hadou Gods